Evil Contraptions
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael gets frustrated over Crys' bra and the group have a casual bra discussion.


Lucifer and the rest of the group sat in the living room of the 'batcave' when they heard shouting coming from Michael and Crys' room.

"GOD FUCKING DAMIT!" Michael shouted.

"YOU OK?" Lucifer shouted into him.

"NOT I'M NOT FUCKING OK!" Michael shouted back.

"FOR FUCK SAKE MICHAEL JUST LET ME DO IT!" Crys shouted at him.

"NO I WILL DESTROY IT IF I HAVE TO!" Michael insisted. Lucifer looked to everyone else who shrugged and went back to talking. 5 minutes later Michael came out of his room looking annoyed with Crys laughing behind him.

"It's not funny it's evil" Michael stated sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked Crys.

"Michael got pissed off when he couldn't undo my bra" Crys said between laughs.

"Uggh I hate those things" Lucifer agreed with Michael.

"Whoever created them must die and if they are dead I will bring them back and kill them again" Michael muttered. Lucifer nodded his head in agreement and Crys and Kate rolled their eyes at them.

"You are the oldest angel in existence and you can't undo a simple bra?" Alex laughed.

"I have to agree with them bras are evil contraptions created to piss men off" Gabriel added. All the men in the room nodded in agreement

"Ohh come on they are the easiest things to remove" Reina said.

"I was starting to think Lucifer made them" Dean muttered.

"I'm not that cruel Dean" Lucifer replied.

"Why can't women just not wear them" Michael asked.

"Fine then the next time I go for a jog I won't wear a sports bra" Crys said.

"Wear a shirt or something" Michael suggested.

"It's too uncomfortable" Alex replied. Crys nodded in agreement.

"Seriously though why bother wearing them if it's impossible for men or in this case angels to remove them?" Sam asked.

"Have you ever gone on a hunt without a bra Samantha?" Alex questioned.

"It is really uncomfortable" Tracy said. Dean was about to say something when War and Death appeared in the room.

"Let's get their opinion" Cassie suggested.

"On what?" War asked sitting beside Crys while Death sat down beside Ash.

"The men in this group think that bras are evil contraptions and the angels find them impossible to undo" Crys said.

"I have no experience in the bra field so brother you take this one" War said leaning back.

"Does mom not wear a bra?" Ash asked.

"She wears a Greek dress what do you think" War replied. Everyone looked to Death who looked uncomfortable at the question.

"I have to agree with the angels" Death replied after a few minutes.

"Seriously your one of the oldest people in the universe and you can't figure out a simple bra?" Kate asked.

"Who do you think killed the person who invented them?" Death smirked.

"THANK YOU!" Michael and Lucifer exclaimed.

"Unbelievable" Crys and Kate muttered.

"It could not be simpler" Alex stated going to her room and coming back with a bra. She unhooked it and hooked it again.

"2 seconds guys" She stated doing it a few times.

"See it's easy" Crys said.

"Not to us it aint" Michael muttered.

"Maybe it's angel proof?" War laughed.

"Nope bras are just generally evil" Dean said looking away from the bra in Alex's hand.

"Ok Alex please but the evil device down now" Gabriel said to his girlfriend.

"There not so bad to get undone" Rafael commented.

"See" Tracy exclaimed.

"Bras are evil contraptions let's just leave it at that" Death said.

"I am so going to tell mom to start wearing a bra to piss you off" Crys said to War.

"You do that I will hunt you down and kill you" War replied.

"I'll bring her back and kill you" Death said.

"Favouritism!" Ash shrieked.

"Yes I like her out of all our family since she doesn't annoy me" Death agreed.

"Yay I'm Death's favourite" Crys yayed. War and Ash scowled at Death who smirked. Crys closed her eyes and sent the bra idea out to her mother who agreed to do it. Once War and Death left they dropped the bra discussion. Michael and Crys went back to their room to finish what they started earlier.

"COME ON!" Michael shouted storming out of the room again. Crys followed him out again and sighed at Michael's childishness. They sat relaxing for another few hours until War appear again looking pissed.

"Why?!" He exclaimed at Crys.

"You laughed at the guys" Crys shrugged smirking.

"I'm going to kill you slowly" War stated.

"I've got Death and God on my side" Crys grinned. War glared at her before disappearing again.

"What was that about?" Ash asked once he was gone.

"Let's just say you can add one more to the list of men who want to kill the bra inventor" Crys laughed.

"Now he knows how we feel" Lucifer commented.

"Michael would it make you feel better if I took the bra off?" Crys teased him.

"YES!" He exclaimed before dragging her back to their room.

"FINALLY!" Michael shouted before he slammed the door shut.


End file.
